starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Savage Opress
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Dathomir | vader = | moeder = Kycina | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = 20 BBY | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = Nightbrother Huurmoordenaar Huurling | species = Zabrak | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,89 meter (zonder betovering) 2,18 meter (na betovering) 144,90 kilogram (gewicht) | haarkleur = | oogkleur = | wapen = Vibro-Ax Lightsaber | vervoer = | affiliatie = Nightbrothers Dooku Asajj Ventress }} 250px|thumb|Opress op Dathomir met zijn broer 250px|thumb|Savage in duel met Halsey Savage Opress was een Zabrak Nightbrother die in de Clone Wars door Talzin aan Dooku werd ingehuurd als zijn nieuwe apprentice om Asajj Ventress te vervangen. Savage was de broer van Darth Maul en ging op zoek naar zijn doodgewaande broer. Biografie Nightbrother Toen Asajj Ventress uit de gratie van Dooku was beland, stelde Talzin aan Dooku voor om een nieuwe leerling te kiezen op Dathomir. Dooku had Talzin vroeger geholpen en met deze dienst wou ze haar 'schuld' inlossen. Het feit dat zijn nieuwe leerling verwant was aan Darth Maul intrigeerde Dooku. Dooku vermoedde niet dat Talzin en Ventress een plan beraamden om wraak te nemen op Dooku. De nieuwe leerling zou daarin een cruciale rol vervullen aangezien hij niet trouw zou zijn aan Dooku, maar aan de Nightsisters. Ventress ontdekte Savage Opress in een verlaten dorp op Dathomir waar hij leefde samen met zijn broer, Feral, in een clan van Nightbrothers. Opress zei tegen Feral dat hij voorzichtig moest zijn, zodat hij niet te hard zou opvallen, maar in de volgende drie duels bleken Savage en Feral als beste kandidaten naar voor te komen. Savage redde Feral van een moordende slag door Ventress' aanval in de Force aan te voelen. In een laatste duel was Ventress van plan om Feral te doden, maar Opress vroeg haar om zijn leven te sparen en ging haar zelf te lijf. Savage toonde zijn ware krachten en hoewel Ventress hem kon verslaan, was ze onder de indruk van zijn kwaliteiten als krijger. Vervolgens nam Ventress Opress mee naar Talzin die hem in een coma deed belanden waardoor de Nightsisters hem konden omtoveren tot een ware een Dark Side krijger. Als laatste test moest Opress Feral doden. Opress was niet langer de broer die Feral kende en hij doodde Feral na een korte aarzeling. Dooku's Apprentice Gewapend met een met magie versterkte Vibro-Ax en met nieuw armor werd Opress voorgesteld aan Dooku op Serenno. Dooku was onder de indruk van Opress’s verschijning, maar legde hem een eerste test op. Op Devaron moest Opress de Temple of Eedit veroveren, een strategisch punt dat werd bewaakt door de Jedi. Opress reisde naar Devaron en maakte korte metten met Trauma en de Jedi Halsey en Knox. Dooku was zeer onder de indruk van Savage en besliste om hem verder op te leiden. Dooku had grootse plannen met zijn nieuwe leerling. Volgens Dooku bezat Opress te weinig techniek. Door salvo's van Force Lightning op hem los te laten, hoopte Dooku dat Opress zijn haat zou opwekken wat zijn kracht zou doen vergroten. Ondertussen kwamen de Jedi via beelden te weten wie verantwoordelijk was voor de dood van Halsey en Knox op Devaron. Obi-Wan Kenobi en Anakin Skywalker werden naar Dathomir gestuurd om meer te weten te komen over deze krijger. Uiteindelijk vertelde Talzin hen dat Opress op Toydaria was. Dooku stuurde Opress effectief naar Toydaria om King Katuunko gevangen te nemen, maar Opress doodde de Toydarian toen hij leek te ontsnappen terwijl Opress duelleerde met Obi-Wan Kenobi en Anakin Skywalker. Dooku was razend toen bleek dat Katuunko was overleden en overlaadde Opress nogmaals met een salvo Force Lightning. Plots kwam Ventress echter tevoorschijn en wekte Opress' trouw aan de Nightsisters opnieuw op. Ventress en Opress vielen samen Dooku aan. Maar nadat Opress nogmaals talloze salvo's van Force Lightning moest doorstaan, sloegen de stoppen door bij de Zabrak. Hij hield zowel Ventress als Dooku beet met de Force en kon ontkomen. Mother Talzin 250px|thumb|Talzin toont Savage zijn verloren 'broer' Opress werd geconfronteerd door Anakin en Obi-Wan die met de Thief's Eye van Katuunko naar Dooku’s schip waren gereisd. De Jedi en Opress bereikten al vechtend de hangar waar hun schepen stonden. Dooku beveelde de Battle Droids om Opress te doden. De Droids omsingelden hem en raakten Savage meerdere malen totdat hij met een grote Force Push iedereen, inclusief Obi-Wan en Anakin, opzij maaide. Opress vluchtte naar Dathomir. Op Dathomir strompelde een gewone Savage tot bij Talzin. Savage was ontgoocheld dat hij onvoldoende sterk was om te kunnen concurreren met Dooku. Talzin toonde hem echter in haar glazen bol een beeld van Savage’s verloren gewaande 'broer' die in de Outer Rim in een schuiloord bleek te leven. Savage zag het hoofd van Darth Maul verschijnen in Talzins bol. Uitgerust met een speciale talisman moest Opress zijn ‘broer’ weten te vinden die hem verder kon opleiden. Darth Maul 250px|thumb|Savage op Lotho Minor op zoek naar Darth Maul Lotho Minor was de planeet waarheen Savage Opress uiteindelijk reisde om Maul terug te vinden. Opress ontdekte op Lotho Minor een overdekte kampplaats met uitgeschakelde Junkers, maar er was geen spoor van Maul te bekennen. Totdat zijn Anacondan gids Morley Opress in de val lokte en de Zabrak door een plaat in de ondergrond zakte. In dat ondergronds hol leefde een volledig krankzinnige Darth Maul. Maul had een cybernetisch implantaat met zes benen gevonden om zijn vernietigd onderlichaam te vervangen. Morley, die van Maul de restjes mocht opeten van zijn prooien, verheugde zich op een nieuwe maaltijd, maar werd door Opress gewurgd voor zijn verraad. Maul herinnerde zich nog wel dat de Jedi hem hadden verminkt en in een moment van opflakkering verkondigde hij om niets liever dan wraak te koesteren. Opress bracht Maul terug naar Dathomir waar Talzin Maul tijdens een ritueel voorzag van een nieuw paar cyborg benen. Het ritueel zuiverde de krankzinnigheid van Maul, die zich weer alles herinnerde. Samen met Maul reisde Opress naar Raydonia om er de aandacht van de Jedi en Obi-Wan Kenobi te trekken door onschuldige kolonisten te vermoorden. Obi-Wan kwam indeed af op deze terreur en was te verrast om gepast te reageren op de aanvallen van de broers. Maul en Savage namen Kenobi mee naar de Turtle Tanker was hij werd afgeranseld. Maar Kenobi kreeg hulp uit een onverwachte hoek. Asajj Ventress had een eitje te pellen met Savage en bovendien stond er een premie op zijn hoofd van een miljoen credits. Ventress en Kenobi hielpen elkaar in de strijd, die ze besloten te staken vermist de Zabraks te sterk waren. Met de cockpit van het het schip konden ze vluchten, terwijl Maul besloot om geduldig af te wachten. Florrum 250px|thumb|Adi Gallia vs Savage Opress Maul en Savage belandden op een ruimteschip waar ze korte metten maakten met de Security Droids. Opress was vooral geïnteresseerd in het geld aan boord, maar dat kon Maul weinig schelen. Hij besefte wel de potentiële macht die de broers konden bereiken, maar Maul wou dat doen volgens de regels van de Sith. Opress wou niet echt fungeren als de leerling van Maul en de Zabrak begonnen te dueleren. Maul overwon echter makkelijk en Opress schikte zich naar de wensen van zijn broer. De Zabrak reisden daarna naar Florrum waar ze een piratenschip van Hondo Ohnaka tegenkwamen. De Zabrak slaagden erin om de piraten voor hun zaak te winnen door hen een hele hoop Credits aan te bieden. De piraten hadden geen interesse in de zaak van de Sith, maar wel in het geld. Hondo Ohnaka ging echter bijlange niet akkoord met het schisma in zijn organisatie. Ondertussen waren Obi-Wan Kenobi en Adi Gallia op zoek naar de broers. De piraten onder leiding van de Zabraks startten een aanval op de piraten die trouw waren gebleven aan Hondo. Toen Kenobi en Gallia arriveerden, startte het Duel on Florrum. Maul streed tegen Kenobi en Savage tegen Adi Gallia. In het duel kon Opress Adi Gallia doden. Na de dood van Adi Gallia hegroepeerden de piraten in een gangenstelsel, waar Hondo de verraders overtuigde om hen weer bij hem te voegen en waardoor ze een overmacht konden krijgen op de Zabraks. Obi-Wan werd teruggedrongen, maar op dat moment hakte hij Savage's arm af. Maul en Savage probeerden te vluchten, maar alle piraten keerden zich nu tegen de Zabraks. Maul werd geraakt in een van zijn benen en Savage moest Maul naar hun schip dragen. Obi-Wan kwam te laat om hen tegen te houden. Zonder het te weten had een van de piraten echter een voltreffer geschoten en moesten Savage en Maul in een Escape Pod vluchten. Shadow Collective Toen Maul en Opress boven Florrum zweefden tussen leven en dood werden ze opgepikt door Pre Vizsla en Death Watch. Na Maul kort te hebben gesproken, nam Vizsla hen mee naar Zanbar waar Savage een Cybernetic Replacement arm kreeg gemaakt. Savage was woest toen hij ontwaakte en vernietigde de Medical Droid, maar zijn Master en broer Maul kon hem kalmeren. Maul vertelde tegen zijn apprentice dat ze het spel van Death Watch zouden meespelen totdat hun eigen agenda het kon overnemen. Vervolgens trok Opress aan de zijde van Maul en Death Watch naar Mustafar en Nal Hutta om meer huurlingen te zoeken voor het leger van Vizsla. Op Nal Hutta drong een viertal Bounty Hunters de groep bijna in het nauw, maar door tussenkomst van Bo-Katan keerde het tij en kon Oruba worden uitgevraagd over de locatie van de andere Hutt-leiders. Nadat hij die had gezegd, mocht Savage de Hutt doden van Maul. Op Tatooine gaven de Hutts hun goedkeuring om het Shadow Collective van Maul te steunen. Savage speelde zijn rol in de herovering van Mandalore door Death Watch. Hij liet zich gewillig arresteren door Pre Vizsla zodat Death Watch kon profiteren van de zwakte van de New Mandalorian en orde op zaken brengen in de chaos die hetzelf had gecreëerd. Niet lang daarna wilde Vizsla echter zelf de macht grijpen en hij liet ook Maul arresteren. Dat had de Zabrak echter voorzien en hij liet Savage de cel vernietigen. Na een rechtstreeks duel met Vizsla was Maul de nieuwe leider van Death Watch. Als nieuwe heersers van Mandalore en de Death Watch achter hen konden Maul en Savage de zaken controleren. Toen de ontsnapte Duchess Satine Kryze een signaal naar Coruscant stuurde, vermoedden Maul en Savage waarschijnlijk al dat het moment van Mauls wraak er zat aan te komen. Toen Obi-Wan Kenobi effectief naar Mandalore reisde, kon Death Watch verhinderen dat ze ontsnapten. Maul en Savage namen Obi-Wan en Satine gevangen die na de explosie van de Twilight amper bij bewustzijn waren. Maul daagde vervolgens Obi-Wan uit om de Dark Side te gebruiken, maar zelfs toen Maul Satine neerstak, bleef Kenobi volhouden aan zijn principes, net zoals Satine het had gevraagd. Maar het rijk van de Zabrak-broers zou niet lang duren. Darth Sidious had vernomen wat er gaande was op Mandalore en was persoonlijk naar daar gereisd om orde op zaken te stellen. In het duel bleef hij Maul en Savage vrij makkelijk de baas en in tegenstelling tot wat de Zabrak dachten, leidde Sidious eigenlijk het gevecht. Toen Maul door Sidious even opzij werd gegooid met de Force kwam Savage alleen tegenover Sidious te staan. Savage dacht Sidious te belagen met zijn draaiende lightsaber, maar Sidious was te snel en stak Savage neer in de borststreek. Savage viel neer en toen Maul zijn broer wou helpen, steeg de groene mist op uit Savage's lichaam van Mother Talzin. Savage's hoorns krompen en zijn spiermassa nam weer de oorspronkelijke vorm aan. Net alvorens Savage stierf, verklapte hij aan Maul dat hij nooit was en hoorde te zijn hoe Maul was. Achter de Schermen * Het is niet geweten of Opress letterlijk de broer is van Darth Maul. Het kan evengoed een nauw verwante Nightbrother zijn. * Clancy Brown sprak de stem in van Opress. Verschijning *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Monster **Witches of the Mist **Massacre - Vermelding **Brothers **Revenge **Eminence **Shades of Reason **The Lawless Bron *CW Season 3 op TFN *Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles *The Clone Wars: Head-To-Head category:Assassins Categorie:Zabrak